


sin is delicious

by tsvtrying (eveofjune)



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, My First Smut, Not beta-d, Pining, Secret Kisses, blowjob, but the first fic i wrote that makes me want to curl up and die, i still cannot believe i wrote this, i'm actually scared oml, non-con???, not too explicit, technically???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveofjune/pseuds/tsvtrying
Summary: prompt from @aly_raena: (sin is delicious)make of that what you will i don't want to type out a summary for this pls
Relationships: Brett Yang/Original Character(s), Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	sin is delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aly_raena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/gifts).



> this one started from a twitter prompt that made my imagination run wild, and i promised myself i wouldn't write it too explicitly but somehow at about past midnight it became this oml help me

he wonders, what his lips will taste like, the first time he sees him eating. whether they'll taste of whatever he's eating, or have a different one of their own, one that's uniquely _brett_ in nature. bubble tea, perhaps?

he thinks about what it would be like to kiss brett, slip his tongue behind his teeth, nibble on his bottom lip. 

but brett is his friend now, the closest one he's had since moving to australia, so he holds himself back, doesn't allow himself to scare him off by crossing boundaries not yet set but are there all the same. 

_(he says he shouldn't, but the first time he sleeps over at brett's house, he can't resist and sneaks a kiss while he's asleep._

_brett tastes like sugar and bubble tea, cinnamon and vanilla, mint and strawberry._

_it's wrong, he knows, kissing his best friend without him knowing, but sin is oh-so delicious. it's eddy's first taste (and last, he tells himself), and it's already leaving him craving for more.)_

* * *

he wonders what his skin will taste like, the first time he finds a hickey on brett's neck. whether it'll taste of salt and sweat, or sweet like spun sugar. 

he thinks about what it would be like to be the one to mark brett like that, pulling at the skin on his chest, jaw and neck with his teeth, sucking it between his lips. 

but brett is his best friend now, and the boundaries are very clearly set and drawn between them. he chains the needy monster deep inside his chest, refusing to jeopardise brett's relationship with his girlfriend. 

_(he says he wouldn't, but the first time he carries brett home from a party piss-drunk, he nips at the skin on his neck, inciting a quiet moan from either one of them (or both probably, he can't tell). he knows his best friend well enough to know that he won't remember a thing in the morning, and trails a string of red bruises down the line of his jaw._

_brett tastes like sweat and strangers, tequila and cigarettes, sea-salt and whiskey._

_it's even more wrong now, he knows, marking his best friend without him knowing and telling him it was probably some stranger at the club, but sin is even better when consumed the second time. this is eddy's next taste (and the last one, he promises) and it only makes him hungrier.)_

* * *

he wonders what brett will taste like, the first time he sees him completely naked. whether he'll taste soft and warm, or hard and bitter. 

he thinks about what it would be like to be on his knees, to suck and unravel brett. 

but brett's married now, and eddy is only getting this view because they're at a traditional taiwanese hot spring and it's mandatory to strip down to your birthday suit. the boundaries are set in stone, brett's 3 month old son being a visual representation of the lines drawn between them. 

_(he says he couldn't, but the first time brett comes crying after a big argument with his wife, he kisses him, marks him, and sits him down at the edge of his bed, slipping him into his mouth with a hum. he mentally takes note of the pitches at which brett moans, hearing the opening theme of a symphony in his head._

_brett tastes of sorrow and regret, guilt and pain, loss and anger._

_it's still wrong, they both know, especially when they have to wake up in the morning and face the music. but sin is still delicious, even if it can last only one night.)_

**Author's Note:**

> well it's not the most explicit, but it's the first thing i've written that has made me this ✨uncomfy✨
> 
> hope you enjoyed it


End file.
